Fil:Brochy/@comment-5372485-20121113170023/@comment-3442408-20130322213853
Crrrrrrrrrrrrouic crrrrrrrrrrrrrouic onde brouillées ! Tu parlais de quoi au final ? ^^ Tristesse sur ce monde :'( La fatigue c'est inhumain n'empêche. Ce qu'il y a de mauvais ? Juste 6 lettres. B.L.A.I.N.E (aïe j'ai marqué ça). Rancunière, tordue, excellente. Du style "je suis mielleux, je me la pète un peu et je fais une tête de Kermit la grenouille" xD Y a des travaux dans mon cerveau en ce moment. (Ne me cherche pas sur ce diapo Freezy ...) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D Somnambulisme ? Je suis sûre que tu t'en es sortie ;) Tu as eu les résultats de ceux où tu pensais avoir été moyenne ? Mes ninjas ne peuvent pas être plus petits que toi de toute façon. C'est humainement pas possible :') (Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeha :D) Merci, merci :') Bien dans le sens je n'aurais pas été prête et on perdra pas de cours, mauvais car un entrîanement qui saute. Mais les profs qui veulent nous feront des DS type bac pour rattraper = un mercredi matin à se lever pour un DS de philo. *Victoire \O/* Tu remontes dans mon estime. (Oh putin qu'est ce que j'étais crevée et blonde >< Oh putin pour une fois que je pouvais replacer quelque chose de ma mémoire. Je m'en vais sous la pierre là, et on peut en entasser au dessus de celle-là aussi....) Hé beh tu joueras de la flûte :D A part Au clair de la lune, tu peux faire autre chose ? :P trop cool :D J'essaye de caser une blague avec rafraîchit mais ça vient pas. *Ça a touché le fond* Personne ne peut être aprfait ... (D'ailleurs en parlant de Mamma Mia la version Glee me donne envie de réeecouter du ABBA *-*) 4h30 ? 4h30 ? O_o Mais comment tu as réussis à te lever ?! HAPPY BWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTHDAY. (Nationales, mash-up, Whitney d'accord. Mais disco tu as aimé ?!) Merci beaucoup :') Alors pour te rassurer : j'ai écris le chap 9 de la mutli-fic. Enfin je sais pas si je vais en rajouter à ce que j'ai fais mais voilà. Bon par contre ça avancerait pas énormément l'histoire xD Et j'ai une OS d'écrit, en testage chez Nema :) Beh au début c'était trois mois mais me suis dit, c'est un peu trop xD Que tu as encore là ... Tu es adicte à ce mot. Dewowoutise toi. Si XD *Tu vas être moisn Freeze alors là pour de bon :O D'ailleurs en été comment survis-tu ?!* ... M'enfin c'était flippant Deux opposés ce qui fait des étincelles mais les échanges de mot c'est juste du Wow quoi *-* Celle du 3x17 avec la photo et tout ;_; ;_;. Mais le coup de la poupée à l'effigie de Rach dans le 2x22 est pas mal non plus. ... *tape du pied pour montrer sa colère.* *clap clap clap* J'ai tellement un sourire idiot aux lèvres et un rire tonitruant que j'ai rien à répliquer tellement que c'est sublimissime quoi. Et très jolie :') Mais c'est tout de même la base. *J'ai dis creuser, j'ai pas dis quqe je m'y mettrais. That's all the difference* Toi tu as aimé ce film ! Bon en fait tu es une fan (ou adepte de Google) pour ressortir leur nom. Respect *-* Mais je peux demander à DJ Easy Low de t'offrir un verre étrange. Et là tu danseras encore sur une table ! C'est bien. (Non juste un train un peu rouillé.) Boulot ou repos ? Quelle courage ! Tu as réussi à pas dormir jusque 14h ? *-* Quand j'ai vu cet avatar dans mes notifs j'ai tout de suite pensé "Elle est géniale". Kitty dans cet épisode est juste énorme. Sérieux énorme. (Shame on me nowow. *si tu as pas la référence c'est pas grave*) C'est son charme. Bien évidemment voyons ! Sur FB quelqu'un me sort Will ... Leur scène dans le 413 d'ailleurs .. *- * Moi non plus xD Santana pourrait nous battre tout la NYADA en bougeant un seul bras XD I love it too :D Mais tu ne le sais pas. Tu ne sortiras pas cet indeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemne ... *on va s'arrêter là je crois.* *|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||* Merci à toi aussi :D Même si j'y suis pas encore ^^